


Вкус звезд

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: конец четвертого сезона





	Вкус звезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taste of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364290) by dave7. 



> конец четвертого сезона

Они двигаются быстро и в унисон, и он любит ее, конечно, но это не имеет никакого отношения к нежности или любви. 

Она кусает его за шею, и он отмечает ее в ответ. Это всегда так грубо и быстро, хотя должно было быть медленно и нежно. 

Она ищет в нем нечто особенное – вкус звезд – и не может найти. Он тоже ищет в ней что-то особенное. Биенье его второго сердца.

Пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем каждый из них поймет, что того, что им нужно здесь нет.


End file.
